1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens and a photographing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance cameras that may operate in the daytime and at nighttime have been recently developed. Thus, demand for zoom lenses that are suitable for surveillance cameras and used in a visible light region and a near infrared light region is increasing. In such zoom lenses for surveillance cameras, in particular, chromatic aberration needs to be smoothly corrected. In addition, zoom lenses having a large aperture and having high brightness are required so as to smoothly perform photographing with low illumination intensity.
However, in general zoom lenses that are designed for use in a visible light region, chromatic aberration occurs in a near infrared light region, in particular, and thus, when photographing is performed in a near infrared light region at nighttime, it is difficult to control focusing.